Banho
by 88rainbowmilkshake88
Summary: Primeira tentativa no mundo das fanfics.KakashixIruka,oneshot,fluffy com muito lemon e inapropriadíssima para menores!


Título: **Banho **(ou falta de criatividade para títulos, você escolhe ;_;)

Personagens: **KakashixIruka (naruto)**

Gênero: **Yaoi,Lemon,Fluffy;**

**Oneshot**-apenas um capítulo

Rated:** M (+18)**

Autora: Vivi (**Rainbowmilkshake**)-Não plagie está historia senão o Kakashi vai atrás de você.

**Atenção!**** A seguinte história trata de um relacionamento homossexual entre dois homens! Isto significa que você precisa ter mais de 18 anos para ler isto. Tome muito cuidado, pois sua inocência pode se arrepender! (risos)**

**~Nota da autora~**

Olá, muito prazer! Eu nunca escrevi fanfics antes, e esta é apenas uma tentativa e eu espero fazer um bom trabalho. Darei o melhor de mim, pois tenho muita vergonha dessas coisas! (risos) Estou tremendo!(mais risos) Tomara que dê tudo certo...

**Esta história é pura pornografia sem explicação aparente!** Sinto muito porque minha mente só consegue pensar em algo assim! Mas espero que ela possa fazer você ao menos sorrir; Porque ela é repleta de doces sentimentos!

Dedico esta história a Aniagreen(link),que me motivou a escrever também = )

**Bem vamos ver logo o que interessa!**

**Banho**

Chegando à vila, foi diretamente para a academia logo após ser liberado. Kakashi normalmente tinha vontade apenas de voltar para casa e dormir após as missões, mas estava com muita saudade de uma pessoa.

Iruka ficou muito surpreso por vê-lo naquela tarde.

-Kakashi-sensei!Você voltou...

-Pensou que ia escapar de mim? Ele sorriu;

Para sua surpresa, Iruka o abraçou com carinho. Estava realmente contente de ver Kakashi novamente, mesmo estando naquela situação. Ha pouco tempo atrás haviam começado um relacionamento, e Iruka sentia-se mais tímido na presença de ninguém sabia ainda;Não era uma coisa que se sairia por aí contando para todo mundo.

Embora Kakashi preferisse tratamento especial, um abraço dado por Iruka sensei era sempre um abraço amigável, o que era o melhor para a situação em que estavam. Queria ir para casa matar a saudade logo. Ficar sozinho com seu sensei...

Já eram cinco da tarde. O turno de Iruka sensei como professor terminava sempre às três horas, e ele ficava ajudando com a papelada das missões no escritório central. Kakashi aproveitou para fazer-lhe companhia por alguns minutos e conversar com ele. Uma conversa normal sobre como havia sido sua missão e o que havia acontecido no vilarejo enquanto ele estava fora. Uma missão simples desta vez. Apenas duas semanas fora. Mas era tempo suficiente para ficar pensando que queria ver o rosto de seu sensei novamente. E era bastante tempo sem sexo também. Mesmo mantendo a postura de um ninja, ele também merecia aproveitar a vida de vez em quando. Era sempre isso que Kakashi pensava e por isso jamais se sentia mal por estar atrasado ou ler seu livro favorito. (offcomment:kakashi provavelmente lê fanfics eróticas como nós![rindo]ok,parei.)

-Você está com fome ou algo assim?Podemos comprar alguma coisa se você quizer... -Perguntou Iruka.

-Eu estou cansado. Podemos ir pra casa?

Caminharam juntos até a casa de Kakashi então. Iruka se perguntou se deveria deixá-lo descansar ou ficar um pouco com ele.

-hm, já que você esta cansado eu acho melhor eu ir... -Sorriu. Queria ficar com ele um pouco mais.

-É claro que você vai ficar. -Respondeu Kakashi- Eu deveria ter te avisado para trazer suas roupas... -Sorrindo, abraçou-o pela cintura. -Você vai passar a noite aqui.

-Eu vou?-Iruka sorriu-Então posso cozinhar pra você.

-Eu já comi quando voltei da missão. Mas eu queria que você tomasse um banho comigo, sensei.

-Um... banho?-Seu rosto ficou um pouco vermelho. -Ahm...

Nunca haviam tomado banho juntos, mas já se pode ter uma idéia do que aquilo significava.

-É. Eu quero tomar banho com você, Iruka-sensei.-Kakashi o abraçou novamente,acariciando sua cintura;

...

-Você também está cansado do trabalho, não é?Eu posso lavar suas costas. -Disse kakashi,sorrindo com uma aparência inocente demais,enquanto lavava seus cabelos,agora dentro Box do chuveiro.

-Não precisa. -Respondeu Iruka, vermelho novamente, afobado com a imagem de Kakashi sensei atrás dele.

-Mas eu queria tanto... -Retrucou Kakashi agora com uma voz manhosa.

-Eu... eu lavo você.-Foi o que Iruka conseguiu pensar para escapar da situaçã o sabonete e a esponja e começou a massagear as costas de seu namorado,antes que ele pensasse em mais alguma coisa pra dizer.

Estava silencioso. Só os dois ali, naquele espaço tão pequeno, e ninguém mais podia vê-los. Iruka começou a pensar que também estava com vontade de namorar. Havia passado vários dias sem ver Kakashi, e logicamente sentia falta dele. Iruka sempre tentava ser um namorado dedicado e carinhoso, e cada vez mais estava gostando de Kakashi. Tinha certeza que gostava dele e também de homens, mas havia uma coisa que ainda o incomodava: Fazer sexo com um homem. Talvez ele não gostasse muito de ficar "por baixo", ou talvez porque fosse vergonhoso fazer essas coisas. Ficava nervoso nessas horas e não conseguia aproveitar direito. Afinal, ele era um homem, certo?Então era natural que não gostasse de ficar "por baixo"; Mas Kakashi não o faria em seu lugar, e Iruka nem conseguiria lhe pedir uma coisa dessas. Isso não combinava com ele. Mas e com Iruka, combinava?Ele preferia evitar. Os beijos e abraços já eram tão bons que gostaria de ficar só nisso, mas não era o suficiente para Kakashi. Seu rosto permaneceu corado enquanto tentava pensar no que fazer.

As costas de Kakashi... sua pele branca,seus braços e seu cabelo cinza,estavam molhados e cheios de espuma do aquilo estava deixando Iruka um pouco -sensei realmente tinha costas bonitas,e estava em forma,naturalmente, como todos na por ele ficava belo pessoa diferente,em personalidade e aparê senti-a se um pouco hipnotizado quando estava próximo dele,e suas preocupações apenas aproveitando aquele momento ao lado dele.

-Isso é gostoso. -Kakashi fechou os olhos com preguiça. -Obrigado por cuidar tão bem de mim.

Iruka não respondeu, mas ficou feliz com o elogio.

-Eu sou tão sortudo. -Kakashi virou-se de frente novamente para abraçá-lo. Mas Iruka quase sem querer virou-se para o outro lado como se tentasse escapar, assim Kakashi acabou abraçando-o de lado. Ele sorriu com um tom um pouco malicioso.

-O que foi sensei?Eu deixei você com vergonha?

Iruka apenas ficou vermelho e tentou articular uma resposta, mas não conseguiu dizer nada.

-Você não fica com tesão de tomar banho comigo não?-Disse Kakashi com uma voz baixa e carinhosa. Sua desceu pela cintura de Iruka, que cobria com as duas mãos seu membro que já estava duro desde a hora em que estava lavando as costas de Kakashi. (offcomment²: membro é uma palavra muito idiota, mas é melhor que pau! [rindo muito e se batendo])

-Opa... -Iruka respondeu envergonhado.

-Opa... -Imitou Kakashi.-Mas não tem problema,eu também estou assim.-Kakashi sorriu mostrando para Iruka do que estava falando.-Viu? É normal depois de tanto tempo.

Abraçaram-se, ambos com o corpo molhado e quente. Suas cinturas também se encostaram suavemente se acariciando. Iruka suspirou enquanto Kakashi ia passando as mãos por seu corpo. Com os braços nos ombros de seu amado, pensou que não teria problema fazerem aquilo novamente. Afinal ele também estava com saudades, então apenas desta vez...

Uma das mãos de Kakashi começou a massagear o membro de Iruka,Enquanto Kakashi olhava para apenas manteve um de seus braços nas costas do outro,e começou a aproveitar aquela sensaçã que retribuir de alguma forma,então começou a tocar Kakashi da mesma um do lado do outro,beijando-se enquanto se bem gostoso fazer de sua mania de provocar Iruka, Kakashi ficava mais carinhoso nessas horas e era difícil resistir à aquele desceu a outra mão pela cintura de Iruka até seu traseiro e o apertou,o que fez Iruka perceber que não iria demorar muito para ter que escolher fazer aquilo de ficou corado antecipando em pensamento.

-Você ficou muito quietinho, o que foi?-Kakashi estava com uma voz baixa. -Talvez você precise de uma ajuda...

-Eu não preciso de ajuda!-Iruka se sentiu tratado como uma criança. -Eu consigo muito bem fazer qualquer coisa. -Ficou com o rosto todo vermelho de vergonha.

-Eu não estou dizendo que você não consegue. É que o sensei é tão tímido... preciso ajudar você a perder a vergonha dessas coisas.-Aquela voz baixa e convidativa estava deixando Iruka inquieto.

-Não precisa...

Subitamente percebeu que Kakashi havia se abaixado e estava de joelhos na sua frente. Segurou o pênis de Iruka com uma mão e apertou de leve.

-Que... que isso!Não precisa!Eu disse que não... -Surpreendeu-se Iruka.

-A questão não é se precisa ou não. É bem gostoso Iruka sensei.

Kakashi beijou de leve o pênis do seu namorado, e começou a beijá-lo mais até colocá-lo em sua boca. Kakashi gostava tanto de Iruka que às vezes nem acreditava. Normalmente não faria este tipo de coisa. Mas tinha muita vontade de ver o seu sensei que era sempre tão reprimido perder a noção de vergonha em seus braços. Sendo ativo e talvez um pouco antiquado, considerava que era seu papel "proteger" e cuidar bem de Iruka em todos os sentidos, inclusive no sentido sexual. Não tinha paciência para namoros turbulentos e preferia um rapaz meigo e doce, um esposo com quem pudesse viver tranquilamente. Iruka sensei era exatamente assim, e era por isso que deixava Kakashi tão interessado e tão excitado. Ainda por cima, Iruka sensei tinha um corpo muito bonito e ficava uma graça quando ficava com cara de bravinho. Adorava deixá-lo morrendo de vergonha, mas sabia que tinha que tomar cuidado para não magoá-lo.

(offcomment³: Quero dizer que Kakashi sensei é um viado macho/velho tarado que gosta de rapazes jovens e bronzeados.)

Iruka estava sem jeito, mas sentindo muito prazer ao mesmo tempo. Aquela era a primeira vez que alguém fazia isso com ele, e era muito mais gostoso do que com as mãos. Podia sentir a boca quente e úmida de Kakashi envolvendo-o e forçando mais líquido para fora. Foi se sentindo cada vez melhor, sentindo cada vez mais que estava prestes a ejacular. Com sexo convencional era difícil sentir tanto prazer, mas com Kakashi ali daquele jeito era muito fácil. Aquele sentimento tão egoísta, rápido e momentâneo ficava misturado no sentimento de paixão e gratidão por receber carícias de seu amado. O coração apaixonado de Iruka acelerava conforme o prazer aumentava.

-Ahm... Kakashi... vai sair...-O rosto de Iruka estava corado agora,não vermelho,mas um tom mais rosado de excitação.

Kakashi olhou para Iruka de baixo para cima e continuou o que estava fazendo. Não podia dizer nada, mas uma ação já valia por mil palavras. "Deixa sair."

-Não precisa ser na sua boca... pode parar...Kakashi!-Mas o sensei de cabelos cinzentos não estava ouvindo, e continuou até que iruka ejaculasse. Sentiu as pernas dele tremerem de leve e ficou fazendo carinho em suas coxas,apertando-as enquanto o líquido se encostou na parede e suspirou alto enquanto sentia-se apertar por uma das mãos de Kakashi,tirando dele até a ultima gota.

Iruka estava um pouco atordoado agora, sem saber direito o que estava fazendo. Mas seu coração ainda batia acelerado em seu peito. Demorou alguns minutos para que ele voltasse a pensar apropriadamente. Tempo que Kakashi aproveitou para apalpar novamente seu corpo quente e abraçá-lo, puxando o para bem próximo dele. Agora poderia ter um pouco de prazer para si mesmo. Virou Iruka de costas para ele e esfregou o rosto contra o pescoço dele como se fosse um gatinho ronronado. Seu sensei era muito cheiroso, ainda mais no banho. Segurou-o pela cintura, pronto para tomá-lo para si ali mesmo.

-Eu senti tanto a sua falta... -Kakashi segurou os quadris de Iruka e começou a penetrá-lo. Iruka podia sentir a respiração de seu namorado em sua nuca, aproximando seus corpos num abraço envolvente. -Eu pensei o tempo todo em você...meu lindinho...

-Ah... –O moreno reclamou um pouco com uma voz baixa. Kakashi sensei fazia essas coisas sem perguntar, sem vergonha e sem pensar muito. Então não adiantava nada o tempo que Iruka havia passado pensando nisso. Ele acabava deixando Kakashi decidir por ele, sem reclamar. Percebeu que gostava disso. Já estava muito envergonhado por tudo o que haviam feito, e não conseguia mais ligar pra isso. Agora só queria agradar o homem que amava. Embora não se sentisse confiante o suficiente, era o que ele mais queria. Será que haveria algo que pudesse fazer?A primeira coisa seria oferecer o seu corpo para o prazer do outro...

Decidiu se esforçar para agradar Kakashi, mesmo não gostando muito de fazer aquilo. Mas estava doendo um pouco, o que o deixava mais afobado enquanto tentava se concentrar. Não podia evitar sentir-se assim, pois já esperava que doesse desde o princípio e não conseguia relaxar. Mas ele podia agüentar, não era tão ruim fazer essas coisas de vez em quando. Como Kakashi sensei não o machucava, só incomodava um pouco. Ele ficou suspirando e mordeu o lábio inferior quando sentiu o peso de seu amado empurrá-lo contra a parede do banheiro, que estava gelada. Kakashi parou um pouco com o que estava fazendo.

-Está doendo, sensei?-Perguntou.

-Só um pouquinho... mas não tem problema,é um pouco gostoso...-Iruka respondeu envergonhado.

Kakashi pareceu surpreso por um momento.

-O que é isso?Você está ficando muito safado.

-Eu não!-Iruka ficou muito sem graça. -Não foi isso que eu quis dizer!Eu...

-Eu só estou atormentando você. - Kakashi riu.

-Agora não é hora pra isso!-Iruka olhou Kakashi com um olhar digno de muita pena.

-É que você fica muito bonitinho. -Aquele sorriso malicioso novamente. Aquela voz baixa e aveludada. Iruka ficava tão feliz de ouvi-la, não podia estragar este momento. Novamente sentiu a mão de Kakashi sensei descer para a frente de sua cintura, pênis já estava ereto novamente.

Kakashi estava indo mais devagar desta vez, para dar tempo de Iruka acostumar-se após um longo tempo sem fazerem esse tipo de coisa. Mas na verdade estava sentindo seu sangue pulsar de vontade de segurar sensei com força e fazê-lo gemer a noite inteira. Mas sabia que assim jamais conseguiria desinibir sua vergonha e fazer com que ele aproveitasse melhor as noites que passavam juntos. Tinha que se segurar um pouco mais.

A excitação fazia o sentimento de incômodo ir embora. Tocando Iruka lá embaixo com movimentos rápidos de seu pulso, e com a outra mão segurando-o pela perna. Iruka estava começando a se sentir cada vez mais quente, lembrando do que havia feito mais cedo e sendo tocado daquela forma. Suspirando baixo e com a respiração cada vez mais ofegante, não sentia mais dor nenhuma ou qualquer incômodo, apenas um forte prazer que passava do corpo de Kakashi para o seu. Seus quadris se moviam devagar ajudando Kakashi sensei a mover-se, e ele se segurava com um braço na parede. Aquela visão agradava muito ao outro, que sentia cada vez mais a emoção do momento, juntamente com Iruka.

O sensei moreno agora não podia mais conter sua excitação. Estava com vontade de abraçar Kakashi com força e dizer que o amava, e de pedir por mais. É claro que sua vergonha o impedia de dizer qualquer uma dessas coisas, mas seu pensamento estava a mil. Estava quase ejaculando novamente, e não conseguiu conter um gemido alto de prazer.

-Kakashi!-Iruka pediu por seu amante.

-Eu estou aqui!-Ele respondeu ansioso para dar-lhe todo o prazer que ele merecia.

O efeito da voz doce e cheia de tesão de Iruka foi demasiado forte em Kakashi,que começou a fazer os movimentos do quadril com força e velocidade,talvez um pouco forte demais,mas agora sensei não sentia mais dor,porque já estava apertou com força o corpo dele,com uma expressão de que também já estava em seu mais alguns golpes de sua cinturas e alguns gemidos apaixonados,estava ejaculou primeiro,e teve que fazer Iruka chegar lá apenas com a mão,mas isso não foi problema depois daquilo ç direto para a cama.

Kakashi se sentia em casa novamente. Abraçado com seu querido sensei, feliz e satisfeito. Era muito bom ter um motivo para voltar para casa, e um companheiro para passar o tempo e fazer que os olhos de Iruka estavam quase se fechando."Ele deve estar cansado..."

-Você esta com soninho, meu amor?-Kakashi cobriu Iruka com a coberta e se instalou ao seu lado.

-Uhum... -Respondeu Iruka sonolento-Eu estou feliz porque você voltou... -Sorriu levemente, caindo no sono. Kakashi virou Iruka para o outro lado e o abraçou pela cintura, sentindo o cheiro de seus cabelos molhados e de seu pescoço. E adormeceu como o homem que amava em seus braços.

**FIM**

**~Nota final da autora~**

Eu odeio escrever a palavra **pênis**! Eu rio que nem uma criança!Muito obrigada de coração por ter lido, e por favor comente!


End file.
